A heartfelt letter
by Bandie24x7
Summary: A letter that needed to be written.
1. I'm sorry

_**A/N** Okay so... to get this letter, you'd have to know me. But I'll try and make it a bit simple for those of you lucky enough not to. We had a pretty bad snow and it canceled school for several days. Me and my friend being the complete idiots we are, attempted some ways to get rid of it, needless to say... it didn't work. Regardless I feel an apology letter is necessary._

Dear snow,

I am sorry I called you mean names, and told you to get off my lawn. I am also sorry that I took a lighter and tried to burn you. I am also sorry about picking you up and making you into a little ball, and throwing you... (That one for more than one reason.) I am also sorry, that I tried (and failed) to set a paperwad on fire and throw it at you. I am severely sorry that I wished you were gone. I am also sorry that PosionSkittle is a slow writer so that it'll be awhile before we get a new chapter on our collaboration. (There I mentioned your name, now get over it) If you come back, she'll have nothing to do, henceforth more chapters will come quicker. In case you actually read our story. (Bioshock: The Darkness Within.)

I am also sorry that Travis Lewis did most of the same. He is too stubborn to apologize so I figured I'd say it for him.

So please hear my apologies and please come back to us... I forgot how much school sucked.

Your Loving Friend,

Chad William Blackburn


	2. Go AWAY!

_**A/N **This letter will contradict the last letter I wrote to the snow... cause you see... I tried to get rid of it, discovered how much school sucked... and wanted it back... now we are on Christmas break... and I don't like spending it in the freaking house... this sucks, so I wrote THIS letter to the snow... also fair warning, I will probly write another letter to the snow in about 3 weeks... or so, whenever school starts apologizing for this letter... hmmm so in turn I'd save a lot of time, not even writing this letter. :/ Oh, well._

Dear Snow,

So it turns out, that you got me an extra week of break, that's cool and all but go the hell away. Please. I have gotten tired of seeing you, and unless the demand that was stated earlier that will be stated again somewhere in this letter is met, I WILL burn you, I WILL find someway to get rid of you, also in case you forgot the demand is that you need to go the hell away. You became my friend, but now your my enemy, and now I want to kill you. I want to take all the snowy white blizzard things, and put you in a camp... where I can concentrate on killing you. You know sorta like a Hitler thing, which everyone got off on the wrong foot with him... he actually meant to kill JUICE, and the Nazi's didn't understand him, so he hunted Jews... (also to any Jewish person reading this... I know that that was a low joke. I was making fun of the holocaust, which was a really bad thing for your religion,and for that I'm sorry... but I needed to inform the snow, and the world about the camp.) Then when the Nazi's went after Jews Hitler was all like "What the hell guys, why did you kill off a bunch of Jews"... and they'll all look at him like "o.O wtf man you said kill the Jews." and then he'll yell at them in German, or French, or whatever he was. Then he'll kill them, just like darth vader, which did you know that the original trilogy of star wars was based off of WWII,m or whichever it was... then the jedi will attack and wait... WTH? Oops... the Russians will attack and kill off the Nazi's and then Hitler was all like "What the crap?" Except in German or whatever. Then that one spanish dude... can't remember his name will come in and yell some evil words in spanish... and wait what am I doing... how the hell did I get to this point... what exactly was I writing about? Hmm... screw it. I'm to lazy to erase that... so I'm sorry for the many... wait what would it be going against a jewish person... I mean they're a race, and a religion... would I be a Racireligiost... or something... hmmm that's a great question. BUT anyway... back to what I was trying to do. Snow if you don't go the hell away, so that I can get out of this house... -insert copy and paste from the second sentence on... meaning go back and reread that- I will burn you. That is all.

Your loving friend,

Bandie24x7

P.S. Go the hell away

P.S.S. I mean it

P.S.S.S. I will hunt you down.

P.S.S.S.S. Here's a question for all of you who took the time to read this answer it correctly and IDK I'll write a new letter or something, and mention you in it... and you also get a cookie or something

P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.s.S.S.S.S.S.S What does the abbreviation P.S. Mean?

P.S(# of S's in that last one + 1) That wasn't the actual question... just something I wanna know

P.T. I ran out of S's

P.T.T. 1.I have four wings, but cannot fly, I never laugh and never cry; On the same spot I'm always found, toiling away with little sound. What am I?

P.T.T.T Either PM me the answer or put it in a review... I frankly don't care. I just wanna see what other people come up with. :P Thanks for reading this letter hope you enjoyed.


End file.
